Greatest Freakout ever wiki: Photo Policies
This page is meant to inform all users and editors of the Greatest Freakout ever Wiki's image policies, including the rules on photo spamming. The Greatest Freakout ever Wiki administrations asks that you please adhere to these rules as a failure to comply will result in a block and, in more severe cases, a ban. Images Titles When uploading an image, use a name that makes sense. Poorly named files can be mistaken as spam, so please make sure pictures are named clearly and relevantly. Here are examples of correctly-named ones: Kirby.jpg Ferb.jpg Dory.gif Make sure to upload a jpg, png, or gif. Bad Examples gdseaiywrtgrsdfgjhe.jpg rb7ohifbdg.jpg gdsij7ewyhuw.jpg Also, when naming images, please don't include the number of pixels the image has on the filename. For example, "300px-VanellopevonSchweetz.jpg". In that case, "300px-" should be omitted and the filename must become "VanellopevonSchweetz.jpg". If an image with that kind of filename is found, it will be renamed and a warning will be sent to its uploader. If there is no response and more files are uploaded with similar names, the images will be deleted and you will be alerted to upload a different version with a proper filename. Fan Art The Greatest Freakout ever Wiki Administration asks that you do not add fan art images to article pages. Users can add fan art for their user page only (no exceptions). This includes edited pictures, deviant art pictures and drawings, and unrelated pictures. Also, don't add images with a confidential stamp on them. Quality Decent quality images are preferred over very low-resolution images or bad quality images like photographs taken of the image on a television screen. Pictures that contain blurry images are frowned upon and images in which characters are moving quickly are dis-advised. Also if the images are screencapped or potentially copyrighted, please place the fairuse template within it. The template can be seen below: This work is copyrighted. The individual who uploaded this work and first used it in an article, and subsequent persons who place it into articles assert that this qualifies as '''fair use' of the material under United States copyright law.'' If the images were originally added on a Wikimedia project, including Wikipedia, please place the From Wikimedia template within it. The template can be seen below: Photo Spamming Policy Due to a common issue with adding photos, the GFE Wiki has put rules in place to prevent further problems. The Greatest Freakout Ever Wiki administration asks that you refrain from adding almost every single frame of a scene and space out your pictures based on how long the video is. Please do not add blurry pictures of characters moving quickly and do not post pictures nearly a second apart. Such pictures are considered irrelevant and below the Disney wiki picture quality standards and will be removed. Failure to comply to this rule will be met with penalties and repeated violations will result in a block or, worst case scenario, a ban. Photo examples Gaston.JPG|This one is NOT a good Example Ttg propd charrobin.png|This one cane be a Good Example, BUT, only on Alex Kimble's Grounded Videos Category:Policies